When data are stored in a memory device, soft errors can occur that result in data loss or incorrect execution of instructions. One type of error code bits are parity bits that are used to detect the existence of errors but generally cannot correct errors. Another type of error code bits are error correction codes that can be used to detect and correct the errors.